


Dual Cars Motor Service

by robogreaser



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Explicit Sexual Content, Humanstuck, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogreaser/pseuds/robogreaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has enough trouble keeping himself in line when it comes to his boyfriend's father and it doesn't help when said hot dad makes a move. This is a small town and if word gets out everything is over. Things need to stay quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sollux, with a license in hand for only one month, bought this junk car of his not even two weeks ago. Obviously he’d break down on the side of a highway _now_. Slamming his hands on the steering wheel and peering out over the hood, he cursed. This is just what he needed today.

He hesitated to call Mr. Ampora.

Was it the best option? Yes. Was it was logical? Yes, Mr. Ampora _was_ the only man he knew who worked for a tow company but… Eridan’s dad? God, it was awkward enough trying to date Ampora without having to turn to his dad every day for car troubles.

Sitting there, highway stretching out like some grey death trap ahead of him and behind him, Sollux waited, hands clenched to the steering wheel, eyes on the road. He wasn’t moving. He wasn’t going anywhere. The car was dead and he had to do something about it.

He reached for his phone and flipped through his contacts. “Oh God this is gonna be—” Sollux went quiet. His phone rang loud like a siren in his ear.

“Hello?”

“Oh. Hey Mr. Ampora, it’s m-me, Sol,” Sollux said, a stutter coming to life. “I, uh, might…”

“Car trouble.” That wasn’t a question. The husky voice told Sollux what he already knew and he shivered a bit. If there was one thing Sollux hoped Eridan inherited from his dad was… “Hey kid, I ain’t got all day. Where are you?”

Sollux snapped to attention. “Uh. About a half mile past exit fifteen. I don’t know what happened Mr. Ampora the car just started sputtering and—”

“I’m on my way. Stay put Sollux.” Mr. Ampora said before hanging up.

That phone slipped right out of Sollux’s hand and clacked against the console next to him. He stared at himself in the rearview mirror. This was ridiculous.

A surge of warmth pooled in his stomach after listening to Mr. Ampora over the phone. “God no,” he muttered to himself. This wasn’t just embarrassing. This was wrong. He once told Eridan in confidence that his dad’s voice turned him on and his boyfriend had just laughed harder than ever.

It was best to just keep quiet. He’d keep it quiet now. There was no need to make this a single iota more awkward. Eridan would get home from his unnecessary beach day with Feferi, later anyway. Sollux would get back into the groove when that asshole was back in his arms and the birthday celebrations could commence. All would be well.

All Sollux had to do was wait. Mr. Ampora would be here soon. All Sollux had to do was recite the Pledge of Allegience and a bunch of Hail Marys until the warm tension in his gut went away. All Sollux had to do was make sure he didn’t let know Mr. Ampora know that he was exactly what he wished Eridan would be. Mr. Ampora could never know how Sollux stared when Eridan left the room. Mr. Ampora couldn’t know a stupid sexual appetite was aimed at him. All Sollux wanted to feel was that scruffy beard all down his—

Sollux pinched himself hard.

***

Waiting in the passenger seat of the black tow truck was easy. Mr. Ampora shook his head as he wrenched open the driver side door and tossed his clipboard up on the dash. “Your transmission is halfway to hell and you’re leaking radiator fluid. How this car ain’t dead yet is beyond me.”

“Oh,” was all Sollux could manage. “Can it be fixed?”

“Anything is fixable kid,” Mr. Ampora half-laughed as he slammed the door shut, buckled his seatbelt and pulled the truck onto the road. “It’s just a matter of cash to pay for it. But that ain’t gonna be a problem for you, is it Sollux?” Mr. Ampora asked, eyeing the department store bag in Sollux’s lap.

Sollux, however, wasn’t paying attention. He was trying to maintain a façade of calm. Now was not the time to focus on Mr. Ampora’s sensuous utterance of his name. Sollux closed his legs a little and pushed the bag into his lap. “I don’t know what you mean, sir.”

“Oh come off it Sol,” Mr. Ampora said with his deep laugh, the same one that had been roughed up after years of smoking. “Your dad got that fancy developer job or whatever it’s called. You Captors are rolling in dough,” Ampora said, slapping Sollux’s leg with a louder laugh. He snorted some and coughed, flicking on the truck’s radio and tuning it to something three decades out of date and punctuated with a lot of fancy guitar work.

_Good God this couldn’t possibly get any worse…_

Sollux shook, afraid he’d slip up. He’d either be red-faced as hell or sweating or Mr. Ampora would—

“Hey, Sollux?”

_Stop…_

“You don’t look so good, kid. You alright?” Mr. Ampora asked.

_Shit. He knows. Play it cool Sol…_

“I’m fine. Just got a bit of a headache. Nothing major.”

“Oh. Okay,” Mr. Ampora said. It would be another ten minutes before either of them said anything. The road was grey, the sun was pressing closer and closer to the horizon. Sollux bit his lip, trying to focus on the music on the radio, recalling his own dad’s weird taste in old rock. Yup. There. Think of your own dad. That would always ill the mood. Perfect. Sollux was safe.

He looked over and in the angled sunlight Mr. Ampora’s face seemed to be stretched with a small frown. But that was normal. Right? Sollux was sure that Eridan had gotten his bad attitude from somewhere. And besides, Mr. Ampora’s scruff was still impeccable. His eyebrows were still perfectly groomed. He still smelt like good cologne.

He still made this really hard. _Awkward._

***

They pulled into the shop just as the sun started sinking down behind the treetops. The shop’s neon sign wouldn’t click on for another hour and half or so. Sollux was sure of it. Things were timed and orderly around here and orderly things were easy to handle. There was a system in place. All would be well. Sollux pinched himself to keep calm.

It was past six. All the other workers were gone. Sollux sat down in the dingy little backroom while Mr. Ampora sifted through some paperwork and yelled at Eridan on the phone.

“I don’t care what Fef’s mom said, I want you home tonight. Eridan, it’s your fucking birthday. No, I couldn’t get you anything. No, I don’t know if Cronus has anything planned. God fucking damn it kid, you’re fucking boyfriend looks like he’s gonna be sick from all the shit he’s dealt with today so why don’t you get your scrawny ass back home instead of tramping around town with the mayor’s girls?” Mr. Ampora pulled the phone away from his ear as Eridan started yelling back. Sollux suppressed a chuckle.

The line went quiet.

Mr. Ampora scowled. “The little twerp hung up on me,”

“It’s okay Mr. Ampora,” Solluz lied. “I wasn’t expecting him to come home today anyway. Eridan’s like that. It’s okay.” Shrugging some, Sollux looked down in his lap. He had gotten Eridan those darned boots he had been raving about and now he couldn’t even give them to him. Oh well. Another birthday ruined. Another planned date flushed down the drain.

“It sure as hell ain’t okay, kid,” Mr. Ampora flopped down into a chair next to Sollux. “He’s your boy, he should have your back, not be gallivanting up and down the beach with a pink-haired hipster chick and her bitchy sister all day. I thought I did better parenting than this. I’m gonna knock his block off so hard when he gets back,” Mr. Ampora huffed and dropped his head. “Sometimes between him and Cro I feel like I’m in over my head. I’ve unleashed demons on this poor unsuspecting town. And you… you’ve got a future Sol, you ought not to be wrapped up in that punk’s shit so much.”

“No, Mr. Ampora its fine. Don’t worry about me. I’ll handle him and his damn swim-fins,” Sollux said.

Mr. Ampora smirked. “You’ve got a good handle on him. Good for you Sollux,” Mr. Ampora said. He half-sighed, half-groaned, and leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. “So how’s your old man Sollux?”

“Dad?” Sollux asked. “Fine mostly. He got that job. Like you were saying before.”

“Good for him,” Mr. Ampora said, turning to look at Sollux. “You remind me a lot of him when we were younger. You even have that whole two-colored eye thing going on. What’s it called?” Mr. Ampora asked, snapping his fingers all the while and wracking his brain for the word. “Heterochromia! I meant that thing. Cool.”

Sollux shrugged a little, looking down still, trying to stop the burning in the tips of his ears. Mr. Ampora grabbed Sollux’s face.

“Uh…” Sollux tensed up. “Mr. Ampora?”

“You look a whole lot like your dad. Wow, that’s actually kinda creepy,” Mr. Ampora ran his fingers across Sollux’s cheeks and through his hair. He let go. “You’re going to do all right if that’s thats case. You’re dad’s a good man.”

“Uh… Thanks sir.” Sollux knew he was red faced. Sollux knew Mr. Ampora could see the strain in his pants. Sollux knew Mr. Ampora was going to smack him upside the head. Sollux knew tonight wasn’t going to end well. “I’d be lucky if Eridan grew up to be like you though,”

_Fuck why’d I say that!?_

They were quiet for a few moments before Mr. Ampora spoke up. “Eridan told me you think my voice is sexy.”

“WHAT!” Sollux sputtered, backed away, and almost fell out of his chair.

“Heh. It’s okay. I know I’m a pretty _irresistible_ guy,” Mr. Ampora puffed out his chest and jabbed his thumb to the spot over his heart. “I’m a grade A fella let me tell you what,” he joked, winking.

Sollux couldn’t help but laugh a little, even if it really were at his own expense. “Now I know where Cronus gets all that bravado,”

“Ouch.” Mr. Ampora started laughing. “You’re a good kid Sollux,” Mr. Ampora clapped a hand on Sollux thigh.

_Oh crap._

Sollux felt Mr. Ampora squeeze his leg. He looked up and him and his sly smirk. It was too much.

“Mr. Ampora—” Sollux pulled away a little. “Sir, what are you doing?”

“Why wait for Eridan?”

“What?!” Sollux scrambled back, but slowly, his legs pushing his chair inch by inch away from Mr. Ampora. He blnked and shook his head. “Mr. Ampora… you’re like fifty.”

“Ouch.” Mr. Ampora held his hand to his heart in mock pain. “I’m forty two you twerp. And you’re nineteen. Everything’s legal.”

“Barely!” Sollux shouted, looking away, standing now.

“I ain’t gonna tell no one. It’s been years since I’ve met anyone with your kind of moxy Sol. And I just know Eridan can’t be making you one hundred percent happy. That’s my fault you know. I was too focused making sure Cronus didn’t blow the house up with one of his lil wizard mishaps that Eridan just… Eridan fell through the cracks.”

Sollux was speechless. There was nothing he could say. There was nothing he wanted to say. This was it. He was going to die.

“I’m sorry you’ve got to put up with him sometimes. I hear you two argue and I just think ‘wow. I really fucked that kid’s life up.”

Mr. Ampora had a downcast gaze, focusing on an oil stain on the floor. Sollux gulped. He really wondered which kid’s life he was talking about for a moment before he blinked and stepped closer, reaching out slowly to just touch that stubble. Just once.

Mr. Ampora looked up as Sollux took his seat again, fingers tracing lazy, silent circles along the salt and pepper scruff of Mr. Ampora’s jaw. A strong hand gripped on Sollux’s leg and a pair of dusty blue-grey eyes stared at him—

Sollux kissed him.

He tasted like scotch and Big Red gum.


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux pulled away. Spluttering, shaking some, and trying his hardest not to devolve into a mess of blubbering, lisping ‘sorrys’ and angst, he felt a stream of panicking tears well up in his eyes. He couldn’t believe this. How could he do this? Why was this a thing that had to have happened?

You. Don’t. Mack. On. Your. Boyfriend’s. Dad.

Mr. Ampora tilted his head. He offered up a little smile. Taking a finger, Mr. Ampora slipped it under Sollux’s chin and tilted it up so he could lock gazes with him for a moment longer. He wouldn’t break his stare. It was an overpowering gaze.

Sollux’s heart shot halfway up his throat and beat like a kettle drum. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry Mr. Ampora. I don’t know what’s wrong with m—”

Mr. Ampora took his thumb and pressed it to Sollux’s lips. “I’d have expected my son to teach you to kiss better than that,” was all he said. Sollux felt like he was going to be sick. There was no time for that however. Mr. Ampora leaned in to kiss him back, a stray hand brushing against the strained tent in his pants.

He fell out of his chair. Thump. Sollux hit the floor.

“Oh my God!” Sollux yelled. “I can’t do this. Mr. Ampora don’t make this any weirder than it is. Don’t make me look like an idiot. Don’t make me hate myself any more than I already do—”

Sollux couldn’t finish. His protests fell on deaf ears as Mr. Ampora grabbed him under the arms and heaved him up. Sollux went stiff. Eridan’s _father_ rested the nineteen year old on his lap, feeling his lithe frame and long legs quake. Taking a calloused hand, Mr. Ampora pressed down on his _son’s boyfriend’s_ shoulder just enough to stop the shaking.

Sollux had his mouth open just enough for Mr. Ampora to run a rough swipe of a touch, a thumb, between his lips. Mr. Ampora cupped Sollux’s rear with his free hand to steady him.

“Like I said, Sollux,” he said, drawling out Sollux’s name in a way Sollux was sure was just to entice him. “I won’t tell. You won’t tell. And I owe it to you after all. You treat my boy right, even though he doesn’t deserve it half of the time; now just let me return the favor.”

Sollux blinked twice.

Reaching up, he held Mr. Ampora’s face with both hands. His sun-beaten skin was marked here and there with age but it was still something stunning to Sollux at the very least. The tone, olive and deep, and his scruffy black beard peppered with a dozen or so silver hairs, it all seemed like masculinity incarnate.

“C’mon Sollux,” Mr. Ampora said, half-begging, half-ordering.

***

Sollux shook as he was lead to and pushed into Mr. Ampora’s passenger seat. He couldn’t contain the unease and conflict percolating in his head. The hormones didn’t help. Mr. Ampora had put his wonderful hands on his body and steadied him and spoke sweet things to him and to top it all off that middle-aged Adonis smelt good. He sounded like sex incarnate. And he was _hot_.

Sollux pinched himself.

“You wanna do it here or would you prefer a mattress?” Mr. Ampora growled in one ear as he stood leaning over the open door.

“Uhm… Whatever you prefer sir,” Sollux said, barely managing to eek out his words as he rubbed his leg. This was so stupid.

Eridan had blown him off one too many times and Mr. Ampora was twice the man his son would ever be. Right? There was more muscle here, more force, more musk, more hair, more warmth, and more intimacy. Right?

Sollux managed a small smile as Mr. Ampora tousled his hair. Shutting the door and circling the car, Mr. Ampora was like a nocturnal animal on the hunt as he moved. Sollux was in a daze. The car ride would be quick, his house was only a half mile away. It would be even quicker if Mr. Ampora would keep palming Sollux’s legs and groin and…

_Right there!_

Sollux snapped out of his daze and squirmed in his seat as Mr. Ampora drove and fiddled with the button and zipper to his pants. They were halfway back to the house, stopped at the one stoplight in town, the car stereo playing something [vintage and loud](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ww5GXbk58R0). Mr. Ampora was good at multitasking. Sex and cars, it made sense that he could handle both of his favorite things at the same time.

He could handle sex and cars and now Sollux too.

Mr. Ampora pulled into his driveway within five minutes, the sound of the car door opening and slamming shut shook Sollux out of his sex-fueled daze.

_This is really happening. Mr. Ampora is going to fuck me._

Pinching himself again, Sollux began reciting the Pledge and a few Hail Marys to himself, trying to control himself, trying to push away at the warm twisting in his gut that came with Mr. Ampora’s words. He needed to get back in control of the situation. Eridan would kill him. Eridan…

Eridan blew him off, knowing full well that his boyfriend wanted to give him something for his birthday. Eridan blew him off. Eridan… Sollux pinched himself again to dispel the bubble of disgust and sorrow in his throat.

He stood on the doorstep before he knew it, following Mr. Ampora in his dark grey coveralls. They waded into the circle of halogen light under the porch eave. There was a moment of silence where all Sollux wanted to do was run, but was far too caught up in his urge to take Mr. Ampora’s hand and—The door swung open and Cronus rushed out like a bolt of lightning.

“Hey dad. Hey Sol. Gotta run,” he said. Flying by them, he groped Sollux’s ass on his way out.

“Hey!” Sollux squeaked, still a mess from Mr. Ampora and their impending tryst.

Cronus turned, smirked with that stupid lollipop sticking out of the corner of his mouth, and quirked his eyebrow. “You seem a little on edge there, buddy,” Cronus said. “Anything you’d like me to handle for you?”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Mr. Ampora asked.

The twitching upper lip and furrowed brow had caught Cronus off guard. He froze and stared at his father. “Yeah. Right. See you later pops—” Cronus said before bounding over to his bike. In a blur of loud engine noise, a wink, and the visor on his helmet clicking shut, Cronus pulled out of the driveway and was gone. Mr. Ampora watched his elder son speed off down the road.

Then there was silence save for the tree frogs and crickets.

He took Sollux’s hand. His son’s boyfriend was shaking again. “Calm down Sol. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to love you like you haven’t been loved before…” There were words, and then there were growls. What Mr. Ampora was doing now was an odd hybrid of the two, the sound of those words making Sollux gulp and blush.

They were off, through the door, down the hall, and around the corner. Sollux dragged his feet just enough to make Mr. Ampora tug on his arm and pull him close.

Mr. Ampora’s bedroom was a forbidden playground. It smelled of expensive booze and old carpet and wood polish and something akin to cinnamon. Eridan had made sure to remind Sollux day after day not to wander in here. Just don’t do it. That was the rule.

That wasn’t the only rule he was breaking.

Mr. Ampora fell onto the edge of the bed and reclined back onto his elbows, legs spread, chest puffed out slightly. Sollux whined almost inaudibly as he was pulled into Mr. Ampora’s lap. Heart beyond racing now, it was halfway into orbit actually, Sollux found his hands resting on Mr. Ampora’s chest. His fingers felt like dead weight now, permanently affixed to the coverall covered muscle.

“I am yours to play with tonight.” Mr. Ampora said, watching Sollux wet his lips and fiddled with the zipper to his coveralls. “Go on,” he said. Both of Sollux’s hands were held in his as Mr. Ampora helped guide the zipper down past his navel.

Sollux continued to fumble and mumble, his hands shaking less and less now. “Sir? Are you sure about this? Like _really_ sure? Like, _really, REALLY_ sure?” He looked up. Mr. Ampora’s face was lit from the side by the hallway light peeking through the door. Sollux inhaled, his boner rubbing against his pants and Mr. Ampora’s thigh. “I don’t think I’ll—live up to your standards.”

“Bullshit,” Mr. Ampora barked. “If it’s such a problem, I could always give you a walkthrough.”

Sollux leaned back.

Mr. Ampora wouldn’t have that. He took one of Sollux’s hands and slipped it inside his coveralls, firmly pressing Sollux’s palm against the bulge in his underwear. “This, Sollux, is the magic wand that’ll do whatever you’d like it to but you might have to fiddle with it to get it working,” Mr. Ampora said with a sly smile.

Sollux was beet red. He gasped as he felt Mr. Ampora get hard. “Oh God…”

“I’m all yours tonight kid.”

Sollux was melting. His brain had shorted out and his eyes were darting around the room before resting on Mr. Ampora. Sollux fumbled, fingers digging gently into the warmth of the body in front of him. Mr. Ampora was growling all his words, making this all the harder. The stubble up and down Mr. Ampora’s face bristled against Sollux’s jaw. His breath and sweat and whatever supernatural pheromone he was throwing off, all of it was filling Sollux up and making his head spin.

There was a steady thumping of two heartbeats and Sollux could feel it in his palm. He blushed.

Mr. Ampora fell back into the mattress and pulled Sollux down on top of him. For a moment everything was ragged breaths and a louder heartbeat. Mr. Ampora took his hand and stroked Sollux’s face with just enough pressure to make Sollux shiver.

Sollux started. “I don’t—”

Mr. Ampora stopped him with a kiss. His tongue, a forceful mess of heat, pushed past Sollux’s barriers and went to work. Sollux noticed his hands wandering through the older man’s coveralls and grabbing the piles of muscles. He tweaked a nipple experimentally and groped that bulge in Mr. Ampora’s underwear.

Then came the moan.

_Good God that noise was perfect._

Sollux squeezed Mr. Ampora’s package again. There was another moan. Mr. Ampora pulled Sollux tighter against his body. Sollux leaned in, pressing him further into the bed linens, a sudden realization coming to him. His thoughts were racing faster. But the alternating shame and unbridled lust was gone. Sollux blinked, eyes half-lidded in the dark, looking down at Mr. Ampora with intent.

_This is okay._

Each minute passing saw Sollux thinking less of Eridan and more of sucking on whatever magic wand was stuffed in Mr. Ampora’s underwear.

“You’re damned good,” Mr. Ampora said, trying to catch his breath as Sollux kept flicking his fingers over his nipples. “Wait…”

Sollux froze and felt the imminent train wreck approach. He gulped as Mr. Ampora lifted him a few inches upwards and easing him over the edge of the bed and… Sollux knelt between those thick legs, face suddenly full of crotch.

Sollux stared. Pulling Mr. Ampora’s coveralls down a bit further until the slipped down to his knees, he inhaled and held his breath. Mr. Ampora’s underwear was black and violet stripes that managed to accentuate the growing package. Sollux blinked twice. He licked his lips again. This was it. This was what all of this nonsense was leading up to. Sollux leaned in, burying his face in the fabric.

_This man smells like a man._

Sollux reveled in his sudden surrender to stupidity. Mr. Ampora was here and they were going to do things so taboo that Sollux wouldn’t be able to think about them ever again. Mr. Ampora was here and no one else. No one else was here. Sollux smiled. Toying with Ampora’s manhood, his hand pried under the hem of those boxer briefs and grazed along the fleshy bits of Ampora’s balls. Sollux grabbed them with a firm, yet gentle, hand. Leaning up some, face still nuzzling into the soft and warm of Mr. Ampora’s crotch, Sollux took the waist band in his teeth. He pulled.

Unwrapping a present was always good fun.

“You really like to put on a show don’t you kid?” Mr. Ampora grunted, his half-growling voice making Sollux press his eyes shut, the strain of his own body’s warmth and _want_ becoming apparent.

Sollux quieted him by running his hand, lithe fingers and soft palm, along the inside of his thigh and up, along his warm rear, where his fingers wiggled and toyed with Mr. Ampora’s hole. That stout mountain of masculinity fell back into the mattress and let out quivering moan. Sollux’s mental resistance was gone with that sound. Ampora’s boxer briefs were around his ankles. Sollux paused to take in the dimly lit sight of his manhood at full mast.

“You’re… bigger than I thought. Considering… you know” he whispered, the words falling on deaf ears. Pushing the thought away, Sollux licked Mr. Ampora base to tip all while the pointer finger of one hand eased its way against the clenching muscles and warm flesh of Mr. Ampora’s ass. He pressed in. Smiling some, Sollux went to work mouthing the base of the dick in front of him, his lips trailing along his hefty sac.

Mr. Ampora, all the meanwhile, stared at the ceiling, clawing at the bed sheets. He marveled at how this kid was pushing his body into _something_ so perfectly in sync with his desires. His back arched. His son’s boyfriend dug deep inside him, searching for that sweet spot that would fire him off like harpoon.

Sollux, hard as could be, however, was too busy trying to make this old man fall apart at the seams. He wanted to make this hot dad happy. He wanted to give him what Eridan was too much of a spoiled brat to offer Sollux. He wanted to give an Ampora something to brag about.

_C’mon old man, break._

Sollux hit something.

Mr. Ampora writhed against the sheets. He leaked pre cum. There were more breathy growls and assorted noises as Mr. Ampora scrambled against the bed, eyes shut tight, jaw dropped open. Sollux smiled around the erection in his mouth, and he prodded the spot inside of Mr. Ampora again. And again. Sollux reduced the man on the bed into a mass of moans and muscles and musk.

“Sol, _damn_ …” Mr. Ampora gasped as he let off inside of the kid’s mouth. Sollux pulled back and spluttered. He was doused in Mr. Ampora and semi-darkness. His mouth was sore, yes, but he was still in a sex fueled daze.

“There you go…” Sollux said as he climbed up on top of Mr. Ampora. He leaned into the man, putting his lips near his ear. “ _There you go Sir._ ”

Mr. Ampora froze. This kid was _good_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a long time in between chapters, I've decided to actually come back to this trashy lil fic and do some revisions. The first two chapters have been reworked slightly and I am still debating on whether or not this project is something I will maintain considering my commission workload.
> 
> That being said, enjoy.

Eridan didn’t have to know.

Sitting up, the bed sheets pooling around him in silence, Sollux looked around, rubbing his eyes free of their murky tiredness. It took a few moments for all of the last night to catch up to him, the avalanche of guilt and sheer humiliation helping color his face red.

Mr. Ampora was sitting on the windowsill. Cigarette in hand, the smoke diffusing the early morning light, Sollux couldn’t help but notice, despite the horrifying circumstances, how he really did enjoy Mr. Ampora. He was handsome to say the least. He was considerate in bed. He excelled at the things Eridan was horrid at, like falling asleep in someone else’s arms.

Sollux gulped and looked Mr. Ampora over with his mismatched eyes.

This wasn’t the same man who pulled a scrappy young Eridan off of Sollux on the playground. There were no scraps in need of cleaning. There were no juice boxes here. There were no parents discussing how kids will be kids. There sure as hell wasn’t any sniffling thank-yous on Sollux’s part.

Sollux Captor was nineteen and very much an adult. He could handle Eridan. He didn’t need a robust Mr. Ampora for that. What he did need him for was… what exactly? Sollux was frozen, trying to calculate how to go about this. On one hand, he could get up, get dressed, and leave. That was easy. They wouldn’t have to speak of this again.

But it was _too_ easy. Word would get out somehow. Cronus would say something. Eridan would piece it together. Something was bound to happen. Sollux hung his head, grumbling to himself, beating himself up in his head, brows furrowed, lips turned down into a frown. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t right.

Everything was fucked.

“I’m sorry, you know.”

Sollux looked up, unsure of what he was thinking had gotten past his tongue by accident. Again. He pulled the blanket up over his thighs, his stomach, hands holding it to his stomach as he squirmed back against the headboard. There was no retreat now.

“I’m sorry for, well, all of that.” Mr. Ampora stood, flicking his cigarette ash into a flowerpot on the windowsill and putting it back into his mouth. He turned, shirtless, pant-less too, and faced Sollux. “I’ve got some new heart meds and they fuck with my libido like no one’s business. And I know Eridan loves you in his weird, snotty way. I was stupid. I shouldn’t have stooped so damned low.”

Sollux blinked, squinting as the sun peeked around Mr. Ampora’s frame, blinding him momentarily.

“So…” Mr. Ampora started again, walking over to Sollux in bed. “I’ll treat you to breakfast and… we’ll figure out what to do from here, alright?”

Still frozen, still silent, Sollux blinked and turned to face Mr. Ampora. He scrunched up his nose. Cigarette smoke never really did sit well with him, and that time Eridan picked it up to both irritate and imitate Cronus never ended well. There was a reason that boy chewed bubblegum like an annoying prat. Thinking back, he remembered when Mr. Ampora thanked him for that. He blushed.

“You alright? Cat got your tongue?” Mr. Ampora asked with a smirk.

God _damn_ it. Sollux looked down, into his lap. Fuck those Amporas. DON’T fuck them though. Just fuck their smirks and their bodies and NOT LIKE THAT. Sollux huffed and mumbled a little, trying to shrink away, disappear, and become one with the sheets.

“Morning…” he said.

Mr. Ampora, ever the charmer, reached out and ruffled Sollux’s already disastrous bedhead. “Get up. Or am I going to have to use my sexy voice?”

Sollux glared. This was not, now or ever again, something he wanted to have to deal with. No. No teasing, no jokes, no humorous jabs at this little misstep. No. None of it. He reached out and placed a hand to Mr. Ampora’s chest, intending to push him away but pausing. There were muscles here. And hair and heat in his palm and something about it made Sollux realize how very real the night before was.

Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Mr. Ampora’s and let out a shaky sigh.

“Mr. Ampora. Please don’t apologize. I… I…” Sollux shuddered and pressed his face into the curve of Mr. Ampora’s neck, sighing, relaxing. “Thank you.”

“I…” Mr. Ampora took a moment to uncharacteristically stumble over his words. Balking for a moment, he inhaled, composed himself, and pressed his warm hand to Sollux’s cheek. There was a sudden kiss pressed to his forehead and Sollux smiled.

“Thank you,” Sollux said again.

***

Breakfast proved to be a quiet affair in the small smoke-stained kitchen at the back of the house. Cronus shuffled in around eight thirty, sweaty tank top and slouchy pajama bottoms giving him away.

“So I take it you didn’t get to stay up all night after all, huh Cronus?” Mr. Ampora said as he stood over the cast iron frying pan, preparing bacon and eggs and toast. He was good at that one pan nonsense. Sollux looked up over his cup of decaf and eyed Cronus as he sat there, fumbling and mumbling, dealing with his flyaway hair and a spot on the plate in front of him. “What was that boy-o? You didn’t stay up all night to get lucky?”

“ _Dad!_ ” Cronus groaned, rolling his eyes and flushing red in the face. “Don’t try to _not_ be old. Your youth is done and gone and dead. Let it go.”

“When you say let it go, do you mean that your cold demeanor shouldn’t bother me anyway?” Mr. Ampora asked, turning, frying pan in hand.

Cronus groaned louder, hands clawing at his face all while Sollux snickered. “Dad, stop, before I have to face the reality that I share genes with you.”

Mr. Ampora, on his way to the small round table with the wobbly leg, scoffed and slid the dark, thick cut bacon on Sollux’s plate. “Keep up the whining and I’ll really start sharing jeans with you.”

“Do _not_ ,” Cronus barked, squinting at his father as two fried eggs and some bacon flopped on to his plate. “Touch my jeans and I’ll—”

“You’ll what Cronus? Move out,” Mr. Ampora said. One hand on his hip, the other gripping the handle to the frying pan, Mr. Ampora rolled his eyes and cocked his head to the side. “Oh my, whatever shall I do with my big grownup son out of the house. Perhaps I shall have to take up knitting and find myself a new lover.”

It was all mocking, but Sollux choked anyway. He set down his coffee cup with a slight splatter and bent over, thwacking at his chest. There was bacon lodged somewhere in his throat. Mr. Ampora tossed his pan in the direction of the sink and sprang into action.

Not that he needed to. Sollux managed to right his esophagus just as Mr. Ampora pressed a strong hand to his shoulders, ready to heave him up and do the Heimlich. Cronus sat there, snickering a bit. Mr. Ampora shit his son a navy-honed death glare and the kitchen fell quiet.

“You okay Sollux?” Mr. Ampora asked.

There was panic in his head now. Sollux gulped and managed to get some air into his lungs. Did Cronus know now? Was he really so uneasy that he gave himself away? Huffing for a fraction of a second, Sollux sat upright. He was calm. All was well.

“I’m fine, it’s just you implied that Cronus would actually move out of here.” Sollux grinned across the table to where Cronus said, his smirk quickly devolving into a huffy scowl.

Jokes. It was the only thing to do to keep his cover. It was all he had in his arsenal this early in the morning. Sollux could play this game, sure. The rules were odd and ever-changing, but Sollux could adapt.

Mr. Ampora all the while sighed and pat Sollux on the shoulder before going back to the frying pan and the bacon grease on the counter. Flicking the [radio on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcawnRIyeok), he started cleaning his mess. He didn’t even need to look up when he spoke. “Cronus, wipe that nasty look off your face and lighten up.”

Cronus rolled his eyes and went to handle his breakfast. There was nothing about Sollux poking fun at him that he deemed important enough to dwell on. This was the usual fare. The only difference between now and a usual morning in the Ampora household was—

“So when the hell is dipshit getting back? Wasn’t his birthday yesterday?” Cronus asked.

Mr. Ampora sighed. “Your _brother_ is staying with the mayor and her girls for the weekend apparently. At least, that’s what I could make out of the screaming he did on the phone last night.”

“So why is Sol here?” Cronus asked between mouthfuls of food.

Sollux blinked. _Shit._ Shrugging, he pushed the food around on his plate and went over the calculations in his head quickly. “I told my dad I’d be spending the night with Danny and between that and the car being a total piece of shit, I kind of just crashed here instead of listening to him.”

It wasn’t entirely a lie. Sollux spent plenty of nights at the Amporas, even if Eridan were there or not. Did he omit the disgustingly sexual truth? Sure.

But that’s just the way it had to be now.

 


End file.
